Your Pain is What We Desire
by LooksthatkillA7XWiLCntrl
Summary: Indika has been transferred to a boarding school, and guess who her principal is, M. Shadows. Also she ends up falling in love with her Coach, Zacky Vengeance. (Zacky Vengeance/OC love story A7X Lemons and Tequilla in later chapters)
1. Ch 1 Nightmare Academy

_**Indika is your average troublemaker in Huntington Beach. Zachy is a Swim Coach in a High school, and what if your Headmaster is Nikki Fucking Sixx. Well this a journey that will take from the comedies and the lows.**_

_**{Disclaimer: I do not own Avenged Sevenfold(A7X), Nikki Sixx, Slash. Maybe even this story O.o I am not sure. lol but other then at I do own Indika, Charlie, Melinko(not the name) and the class schedule( Since is actually IS my schedule.}**_

_**Please tell me anything if there is anything wrong, I dreamt the first part of this story and had to write it :D**_

"Stop her!" Shouted the school security guard; nobody tried to stop me, I just kept running. Then out from behind a pillar was Principal Reynolds, he caught me by the arm.

"Damn." I muttered, out of breath. The security guard caught up to were Reynolds and I stood.

Out of breath he said—"Caught her filling the school swimming pool with dish soap and clothes dye, sir."

"Thank you Officer Whitman, I shall discuss your punishment in my office." He spat, while dragging me to his office.

"So Dick, have you figured out my punishment?" I sat comfortably in the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes, and I see to exist that you Miss Indika Lizvett, are here by expelled from Huntington Beach High school." He declared.

"What!" I nearly screamed, "Why?"

"Miss Lizvett, you've pants'd ten students, smoked cigarettes in the girls' locker room, and more to count. The stunt you pulled today was the last straw. You are far worse than the four boys that when here a few years ago, put together." He scolded.

"But…But… But I have to go to school. I need to graduate." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lizvett. The only solution you have is to go to another school; that is not in the district. But there is only one." He said in a monotone, while writing on a blank sheet of paper. "'Nightmare Academy,' a school for troubled students, such as yourself." He handed me sheet of paper.

"I shall contact the Headmaster, and let them know they've got a new student. You may sit outside of my office, while I make that call." He said, picking up the phone off its receiver. I walked out of his office and sat in the nearest waiting chair.

I looked at the address that was written on the piece of paper. The school was all the way on the Far East side of Huntington, on the other side of I-5. I took a deep sigh, soon after, the door to Reynolds' office opens.

"They'd be glad to have you, you start tomorrow. So I suggest you go home and start packing all of your belongings." He grins slightly.

"Why would I need to do that?" I glared daggers at him.

"Because it is dormed."

"Ugh… Good bye Mr. Reynolds. Hope to see you again." I waved as I left to clean out my locker and go home to feel the wrath of my step father.

When I got home this is all I could hear— "You stupid, stupid girl! Why the hell would you do something as stupid as that? And now you are being sent to some boarding school? This better not cost me any money or I will beat you ass blue!" My step dad screamed.

"Why the fuck do you care, you never care for me! Only the money you received when my mom died." I challenged.

"You are fucking bitch!" He inched closer as I backed into a wall. His hand raises and hits me so hard, leaving a bright red hand print across my face. I dodge the second blow by running into my room and locking the door.

I turned on my stereo, blasting_ 'I won't See You Tonight Part 2_ drowning out the screaming voice of my step-ass. "You're all I've got Shadows." I said to myself as I started to pack my clothes in a garbage bag. By the time I was done packing everything, it was midnight and I listened to every Avenged album out there. "I need to go to bed." I said to myself while turning out the lights and crawling under the last sheet I had.

When I woke up, the clock read 4:03 AM. This gave me enough time to shove all my boxes and bags in my custom painted 1963 Volkswagen Van. By the time I was in my car and pulling out of the driveway, the clock on the dashboard read 5:30 AM. Just enough time to get there. But first I have to stop at 7-Eleven for a Moca Iced Coffee.

When I pulled up there was a huge cement wall surrounded the whole campus, at the front there was a creepy wrought iron gate that had a 'N' and a 'A' encrypted on each panel. I pushed the button that is on the call box; then the gates swung open. I drove through and found an empty parking space, in the students' section. I got out and asked the closest person I could find. "Erm... Excuse me..." The guy turned around. He was-"M. Shadows?"

"Yes?" He folded his bulbous arms.

"Um can you please tell where I could find the Headmaster's Office?" I asked shakingly.

"You must be Miss Lizvett, follow me." He started walking towards what looked to be the main building, I followed him.

"Wait here!" He told me soon as we had gotten to a huge set of doors. He walked into the doors; and not a moment later he walked back out. "Come." I followed him through the doors. The room was huge, but very creepy all at the same time. The walls where mahogany paneled with very disturbing pictures hung upon them. In the center of the room was a mahogany desk, and sitting at the desk was the one person I'd never thought I'd see, Nikki fucking Sixx.

"Well, well, Miss Indika Lizvett, I see you have already met the school's principle, Mr. Shadows. He will be the one that shall show you to your classes `til lunch, then you shall be assisted by Coach Vengeance, after class he will show you to your dorm." He grinned slyly. "Here is your class schedule, and the student hand book. I trust that you will study both of these, Am I correct?"

"Yes, Nikki." He smirked in amusement, but behind me, I could hear a slight growl coming from Shadows.

"Well then, class is about to start. You will need a bathing suit for your first class. Coach Vengeance would not be happy if you came unprepared.

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Shadows?" Sixx asked.

"Yes, Sir?" M. Shadows turned around.

"I trust that you will escort Miss Lizvett to her car, so she can get the supplies she needs." Nikki folded his arms.

Shadows took a deep sigh, "Yes, Sir." He then turned on the heel of his polished Docs, and walked out the door. I followed him out of the building and to my van; there was no sort of small talk what so ever. He just stalked around as I used all my breath, just to walk close to him. When we got to my van, he stood there admiring the paint job, a mural with all the musicians I've ever admired, while I unlocked the sliding side door. When I got it open a blast of Coffee and Strawberry Air-freshener filled both of our noses.

"Your van smells horrible!" Shadows groaned.

"I'm sorry but if you like the smell of jockstrap, I wouldn't complain about my car."

As soon as I pulled out my bikini and a towel, and have the door shut; I was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed against the door. Shadow's face was beat red, with daggers shooting out of his eyes. "Listen, you little brat! This school isn't anything like Huntington Beach, the punishments are harder. I'll be damned If I let some girl get in my way. Professor Sixx does not control the punishments I do. So if I were you, I'd be on my best behavior. Got it?" His face was so close to mine that I could feel his lip ring, just graze across my cheek. He towered at least six inches over me.

"Yes...sir." I acted scared. But really, I wasn't, it was just a challenge to me.

He then stalked off to another building that was right next to the main building. It must have been all the fitness classes are. The door he opened lead to a swimming pool. The coach was taking attendance and all of the students were dressed. I was the only girl in the class.

"Great." I murmured.

"Zack, new student." Shadows said. The young and...Attractive coach looked up from his clipboard.

"Hi! You must be Miss Indika. The locker room is there; you may go and change in there and I will inform you on the rules." He pointed to the door to the right.

I walked in and changed into my 'KISS' bikini that said 'Lick it Up' on the butt and 'KISS' on the left breast. I then pulled up my long black and purple hair, into a ponytail. I walked out into the pool room; the class was already in the water doing the front stroke.

Coach Vengeance saw me and walked towards me. "Miss Lizvett…"

"Indika—" I corrected him.

"Indika, next class I would advise you to wear a shirt over your bathing suit." He smiled. I left my eyes scan the room for Shadows. "Matt is not in the room. I know he can be a scary guy; but all I'm saying is stay on his good side and you won't feel his wrath."

"Mr. Vengeance—"

"Zacky, I'm only Coach Vengeance in front of Matt and the Headmaster." He laughed.

"OK Zacky, what are the rules I need to know?"

"No thongs: Girls and guys; don't piss me off. If you…well, you know… the monthly, talk to me and I will give you an assignment." His face was slight red. "Don't piss in the pool, the water will turn dark blue, and I will give you crap about it throughout the next three years."

"You got it." I chuckled.

"Also do you know the Front Stroke?"

"Yes sir!" I grinned.

"Good, do ten laps for me." He then walked off.

After my third lap I was out of breath and hanging on the edge. Zacky walked towards me and knelt down, "Indika, tell me truthfully…Do you smoke?" He asked in a hushed tone. I gave him a look of Suspicion. "I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Yes." I muttered.

"How Often?"

"Half a pack a day." I said ashamed.

"Cut down, please." He asked.

Sure." I smiled wiping the water from my eyes.

After class, I was thankful to strip out of my bathing suit and take a shower. The hot water felt amazing against my cold skin. The soap was rinsed down the drain, as the pink and black tiled locker room steamed up. I wrapped my towel around my body and walked to where my clothes are. There was one problem, my clothes where no were to be found. But only my socks, shoes, and school bag were sitting there. I was about to scream, so loud it would awake Hades.

I stormed out into the pool room; Shadows and Zacky was talking. Shadows was the first to see me, "Miss Lizvett! What the Hell!" Zachy turned around to see what Shadows was bellowing about, his face turned bright red.

"Erm, Miss Lizvett, may I asked why you are not dressed…and only in a towel." Zacky's face kept getting redder.

"Somebody stole my clothes." I growled.

"Oh… I shall get your clothes from your van while you stay here. And then I will find whoever stole them, Miss Lizvett." Shadows said, with a scowl.

"Erm OK. Just get me the basics I have my shoes." I said, after that he left in a swift stride.

"You can wait in the locker room if you like." Zacky said, while sitting on a bench.

"Oh no! I don't want Mr. Jockstrap to even walk in on me in any shape or form!" I sat next to him on the bench.

"Oh… Understandable. So what class do you have next?" He was definitely trying to make civil conversation.

"Childs Development, with Mr. Plague." I said.

"Just so you know, Mr. Plague's class is one of the funnest aside from mine." He grinned.

I laughed, "You're just saying that your class is the best…"

"No Seriously, Other classes' students dread. But mine and Mr. Plague's are the best."

I slightly punched him in the arm, playfully; he stopped laughing. "Oh I'm so… Sorry! It is kind of a habit! I honestly didn't mean to…" I pleaded.

"Err... It's fine…" He looked away, suddenly the door opened and in walked Shadows with a bundle of clothes.

He handed them to me. "Here."

"Thank You." I said, before I run to the locker room to change. Pants, bra, underwear… I need a shirt. 'Damn it Shadows!' "You forgot my shirt!" I yelled at him when I walked out the locker room with everything else on except a shirt. My towel covered what was bare.

"I'm sorry. Coach Vengeance, do you have an extra gym shirt?" He looked to Zacky.

"I don't have any more gym shirts. But I do have a shirt. It's mine, though." Zacky shrugged.

"That will do, Go get it." Shadows grunted. Zacky briskly walked into his office, and then returned with a black t-shirt.

"Here you go." He handed it to me, and I just slipped it on. It was a Vengeance University T-shirt with a skull on the front.

"Thank you Coach." I smiled at Zacky who smiled back. Shadows just stood where he was, arms folded.

"Yeah, let's go." He walked out of the door.

"Bye Coach. See you later!" I waved, as he did the same.

Shadows and I walked into the main building again, into a small room. Class was still in session from first period so we sat off to the side in the back off the class. As soon as the bell rings, students filed out. "Mr. Plague, I've got the new student." Shadows said bleakly.

"OK Matt!" Plague said. He looked up and smiled, "I can take it from here."

Shadows huffed then turned, to walk out of the door. "Now you are free from the big mean… Matty…" He laughed. "Now Miss Lizvett… How guttered is your mind?"

"So far it's in the sewer!" I said proudly.

"Excellent!" He clasped his hands together.

"Erm… Mr. Plague…"

"Jimmy, please. Mr. Plague is my father."

"Really?" I asked.

"Hell no!" He laughed. Students began filing in the class room.

"Then you should call me Indika, or Indi." I smirked.

"Well Indee…" He elongated the end. "Before take your seat, I want you to tell me the first thing that's on your mind!" He grinned.

I grinned back at him then said, " Sigmund Freud does his own mother!"

"Oh Ma GOD! You are an A7X fan! I love you even more!" He screamed childishly, while giving me a hug. He hugged me really tightly, as I hugged him back. He released the embrace, "Now, you can sit…" He looked around the room. "…Next to Mr. Bukater." He pointed to a guy in a Tye-dyed shirt, and a Rasta colors hat. He smiled and waved.

I sat next to him, "Hi! I'm Jared. But everyone calls me Malenko." He grinned.

"I'm Indika, but everyone calls me Indi." I grinned.

"So how do you like N.A. so far?" He asked while playing with the lid of his Faygo.

"Eh, It's beautiful, but Shadows is a dick." I shrugged.

"Yeah…He can be scary. But you really gotta watch out for Synyster. The girls and some guys are completely dazzled, but he walks like Dracula and is fierce all the time. But the only reason I take his class is because, I think he has a marvelous ass."

"Oh…Wait—you're homosexual?" I asked quietly.

"Damn right! I'm proud of it!" He grinned.

"That's awesome!" I grinned widely.

"Settle down class… today we are going to learn about—excuse me for being so bold…Sex!" Jimmy grinned. All the girls except for me, giggled as if they never heard the word 'sex' before.

"Sex is a wonderful thing between a man and a woman. Also very pleasurable." He smirked. "Now, everyone take a condom and a banana." He sat the bins on a table.

When I got my condom, it was a Strawberry flavored one. "I gots a flavored one!" I screamed. Everyone busted out laughing even Jimmy.

Class went amazingly. I had so much fun learning about sex, weird? Yes, but I was dreading my next class… Algebra II with Shadows! I wanted to scream bloody murder when the bell ran and Shadows showed up. He escorted me to his classroom.

I was glaring daggers at him throughout the whole class period, while he taught about Logarithm and Rationales. How could the one person, that was all I had during hard times, can be so mean. It was just so flabbergasting. Teachers at this school where so casually dressed, yet they are so cruel, why?

I rested my head on my shoulder; I could smell the soft cologne that came from the shirt. It smelt like Cedar and the Ocean. It was absolutely delicious. I smiled softly and closed my eyes.

After that, the class was a breeze. Now it was time for Photography with the Headmaster, fun, fun! When I walked into the Photography room, I was immediately greeted by Nikki. "Ah, hello Miss Lizvett; how is your day going so far?" He said, holding a 35mm camera.

"Peachy, just peachy." I said.

He looked over to Shadows, "Thank you Mr. Shadows for escorting her, to her classes."

"You are welcome, sir." He said bleakly.

Throughout Photography I was mainly on the computer because I didn't have anything to work on at the moment. But Mr. Sixx did tell us the difference between developing colored film and Black and white film. I obviously wasn't paying attention.

After his presentation, everyone was working in the dark room, while I was on the internet writing fan-fiction on 'Mibba'. I was working on a 'Labyrinth' story, when the bell rang. Shadows was standing at the door, arms folded and everything.

I followed him to the Mess Hall, and he left me there, to get my food and waited for Zacky. The food looked edible, and it smelt good. I had gotten a hamburger and fries, with orange juice. Not much of a lunch, but it was something. I looked around the lunch room, and I couldn't find a seat. So I just sat on the floor.

Halfway through my lunch, I could see a pair of Chucks, and a pair of black gym shorts. I looked up and see Zachy looking down at me, smiling. "Why are you sitting on the floor?" He asked.

"Because there is nowhere else to sit." I said in a flat tone.

"Oh, do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Be my guest." He smiled then sat next to me on the floor.

"So…Indika, how was your day so far?" He was definitely trying to start a conversation.

"Like I told Sixx, 'Peachy, just peachy" I took another bite of my sandwich.

"Oh. So what did you think of Mr. Plague's class?" He smirked. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, Jimmy's class is crazy and awesome, and I love it!" I giggled.

"So you're saying you don't love mine?" He pouted.

"No! I do love your class, it is absolutely amazing!" I giggled.

"Yay!" He laughed, which made me feel better. The bell sounded through the mess hall, I took a deep breath then stood up.

"Come on Coach, you've got to escort me to class."

"I guess you're right." He said then we both headed our way out of the mess hall to the third floor.

"Hey Johnny!" Zacky said when we walked into a class room. "I've got Miss Indika here with me." Zacky grinned.

"So…Johnnay…Where do I sit?" I grinned, he and Zacky smirked, at my remark.

"You can sit, over there." He pointed to an empty seat. I shrugged, and then took my seat at the desk. Zacky and Johnny talked for a bit, then Zacky left so that Johnny can start his lesson. Throughout class, He had read a book, A Night To Remember, was the book. Then we had to talk about who we thought was a good person. Some said Thomas Andrews, some said 1st Officer Murdoch, and this one chick said J. Bruce Ismay; I wanted to slap a bitch.

Then I was called on, "Miss Lizvett, who do you think was a true person?"

"5th Officer Harold Lowe." I smiled.

"And why is that?" All eyes were on me.

"Well because he was commandeering the only lifeboat that went back for those who were in the water. He was on life boat 14, which saved three out of 1,500." I said loudly. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Good." Johnny smiled. After that class was over.

My next class was Chemistry with Gates; Zacky of course, escorted me to Gates' class.

"Today class, we are going to learn about Oxidation, and combustion." He said. "The example I have for today is—"

"Hi! Brian!" The whole class looked towards the door, standing in the doorway was Jimmy.

"Hello Jimmy." Gates sighed.

"Ooh! Are you going to blow things up! Oh can I watch?" He jumped in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gates scowled. Jimmy waved at me before sitting in an empty desk.

"My first example is liquid Nitrogen and this peeled orange." He bounced a whole peeled orange in his hand. He then took the cap off of the aluminum tank and pours some of the liquid into a Styrofoam cooler. "Now I'm going to drop this orange into the cooler and see what happens." He drops the fruit into the cooler. "Liquid Nitrogen's temperature is -3000°F, which if it is in contact with it skin it will yes, burn." He picks up a pair of metal tongs, "Now watch what happens." He reaches into the cooler and grabs the orange. Suddenly he lets the orange go, and it falls to the tiled floor, shattering completely.

A few girls jumped, another girl shrieked. I thought it was cool. "You see, that Liquid Nitrogen or LN2, can freeze anything into a solid. There for, I can make Ice cream in a matter of seconds." He puts cream, vanilla, sugar into a plastic baggy. Zips it tightly and places it into the cooler. "Now, onto another project. I have this rocket here, it is compacted with shredded t-shirts. I need an assistant; Jimmy can you come here." Jimmy trotted towards Gates, "Now, as soon as I say 'Go' , Mr. Plague will place the tip of the lighter in this rocket hole and ignite it." He said. "I'm going to mix Calcium carbide and H2O, which will give of a flammable gas." He pours water into the tube and waits. Jimmy places the tip of the lighter into the whole, "GO!"

Jimmy ignites the lighter and a loud pop sounds from it as the scraps of a t-shirt came shooting out from the end of the rocket.

"Let's check on the Ice-Cream." He walks over to the cooler and pulls out the plastic bag. "Now who wants Ice Cream?" I was the first to raise my hand, not paying attention to any of the other classmates. I locked eyes with Gates, before breaking the eye contact by looking around at the other classmates. Every one of them had their eyes on me, while snickering. I turned back around while putting down my hand.

"Miss Lizvett? May I ask, why do you think you deserve this bag of Ice cream?" Gates glared at me.

"I…I… thought you meant like….err…." I sunk deeply in my chair, and blushed vigorously.

Gates smirked cruelly, "Here you go Jimmy." He handed Jimmy the baggy with a spoon.

"Yay!" Jimmy Giggled.

Outside the classroom I could hear the footsteps of rubber soled sneakers rubbing against the tiled floor. 'Thank god, my Savior, Coach Vengeance to the rescue.' I thought to myself.

"Hello Professor Gates." Zacky entered the classroom, with a cheery smile.

"You look like you got laid." Jimmy said with a mouth severely full of Ice cream.

"You want some Ice cream?" Gates asked.

"No, thank you. I've got to keep my figure." He said sticking out his slight chub.

"Well. So why are you here Coach?" I look over to Zacky, from my worksheet Gates gave us.

"I've got to escort Miss Indika, to her classes." Zacky said.

"So, Matt put you in charge of the brat?" Gates growled. They may have been talking in hushed tones, but I knew he was purposely allowing me to hear his snide remark.

"I don't mind." Zacky shrugged.

I looked over to see Jimmy, who had the little baggy inside out, and licking it. The bell rings and all the students have fled the room, except for me. I slowly stood up, and walked to the three men. "Hello Coach Vengeance, Professor Plague." I smiled.

"Indi!" Jimmy Screeched, while giving me a very sticky hug.

"Hey, Indika." Zacky waved slightly.

"You ready to take me to my next class?" I looked at Zacky.

"Why yes, we should go." He started walking out of the door.

"Why are you guys teaching instead of being major Rock stars?" I asked Zacky, who was walking beside me.

"well, I'm not sure actually. Most of us thought it would be good to teach teens on our free time. Some of us don't want to be Rock stars anymore. But I'm not really sure why." Zacky Shrugged.

"Oh…So what's your favorite movie?" I asked randomly.

"Um… I love all Tim Burton movies. But I'd have to say 'Sleepy Hollow.' That is what my dog is named after."

"Sleepy Hollow?"

"Ichabod." He pulled out his phone and showed me a picture of a black Poodle like dog.

"Aww! He's so cute!" I gushed.

"Yeah, but he's a vicious dog." Zacky laughed.

"Oh yes, I can so tell!" I grinned.

"So I guess this is your class." Zacky said. His face kinda sunk down into a very sad expression.

"Yeah I guess, See ya' Zacky." I waved then walked into the class room.

History was very much a drag. It was weird seeing SLASH, without his beaver skin tophat; he was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt, his hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, and his shades weren't covering those chocolate brown eyes. But other than that it was weird.

We started to learn about the Civil War and about President Lincoln. We took some notes, did a self-starter; and now finally class was over. Zacky walked through the door, "Hello Professor Slash, how was Miss Lizvett, did she cause any trouble?" Zacky winked at me.

"Oh! Don't be talking smack Coach." I smirked.

"Actually she is opposite on what Matt told me." The tall man said.

"Wait! Shadows have been warning my teachers! Ohh…. When I get my hands on him!" I clenched my fists.

"Now Miss Lizvett, we don't accept violence in my school." Zacky depend his voice, trying to imitate The Principle.

"I wasn't going to hurt him, I was just going to piss in his Cheerios." I smiled meakly, as the other two roared with laughter.

"I don't like Cheerios." All three of us abruptly stopped laughing and turned our heads to see Shadows standing at the door, with his arms folded. "Once you are finish, I have the key to Miss Lizvett's dorm room." He held out a key ring with one single key on it, his thumb and index finger is what was preventing the key to fall.

Zacky cleared his throat, "Right, Sorry Matt." He grabbed the key. "Come on Miss Lizvett." I followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>please tell me what you think, it was just a dream I had and I thought it was awesome...:D Also I would love comments, minor criticism is acceptable :D<p> 


	2. Ch 2 Da' Movies!

Zacky and I walked in silence, out of the main building into another building. The halls were painted a dark royal Blue, with black trim running along the base of the walls. "This is the girl's dormitory." Zacky said softly, he stopped at a door with the number '1999' in brass plating; Zacky stared at the shining numbers. "This will not do." He growled, then reached his fingers onto the brass and turned it like a door knob, until it was completely upside down, so it would rather say '6661'.

I looked at the doors next to it, "1998, 6661, 2000." I said aloud while raising an eyebrow.

"Matt hates it when I do that; I told him it is 'fucking awesome!'" He grinned, then knocked on the door. The door opened slowly, and there stood a girl with piercing blue eyes, blonde hair, and pouty soft pink lips. She stood a few inches taller than me; about the same height as Zacky. She was wearing a pink 'Panic at the Disco' t-shirts, black skinny jeans with hot pink stitching.

"Hello Coach." She said softly.

"Miss Charlie, this is your new roommate, Indika Lizvett. Professor Shadows made the decision, so if you don't like it, I suggest you talk to him." He handed me the key and smiled. "If you need any help with finding your way around, I'll be willing to help. Good bye Miss Lizvett." He smiled then left the room.

My new roommate shut the door and glared at me, "So you know the rules, this side is mine. " She pointed to a bed with a pink throw blanket over the comforter. "What mine is mine, which means don't you dare think about touching Professor Gates, he is mine." She glowered at me.

"Gotcha, no touchy Chem. Professor." I said; I looked around the room; there were two beds, one on the left and the other on the right. There were two beds, two dressers, two side tables, two desks, a TV, a closet and a bathroom. The left side had posters tacked to the wall; one was _Panic At the Disco_, another was an _Avenged Sevenfold, Deathbat logo_. A_ Twilight _one, and then a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ one with _Jack Skellington_. The TV was blaring _NCIS_, and snoozing on the pillow was a orang tabby cat. On the right side of the room was bare walls, the bed had a black comforter with blood red sheets. "I'm going to grab my stuff." I said in a soft voice.

"OK, whatever." She shrugged. I walked down to my van and grabbed a few boxes that consisted all of my CD's and DVD's, and just started of there.

I was finally finished with thumbing the last tack of my _Guns 'N' Roses _poster, when there was a knock at the door, my roommate left the room a few hours ago. So I jumped off the bed, and opened the door. There standing in front of me was Jimmy and Zacky smiling. "Hi Professors!" I grinned.

"Hi…..! Indee…! Zacky and I want to go to a movie, but since no one else wants to go, you're coming with us! Now come on!" Jimmy wailed.

"Um OK hold on." I grabbed my Corpes Bride handbag and cell phone, I wrote my roommate a note and then locked up. I looked at Zacky who was now wearing black skinny jeans, grey loafers, and also a Vengeance University t-shirt, but his has a half face Marilyn Monroe; he looked good. I could smell his cologne, it smelt exactly like the shirt he let me borrow in first. But this scent smelt stronger, and more like him. I could feel the heat rising up my neck and pooling at my cheeks. I smiled and hid it by burying my face into my shoulders, pretending to scratch my face.

"So Indi, do you enjoy blood and guts or comedy?" Zacky asked.

"I like both really, it doesn't matter the genre I LOVE all." I giggled.

"That's great!" He averted his eyes towards the wall that was on the other side of him.

"So what movie are we planning on seeing?" I asked. It was weird hanging out with Zacky and Jimmy, I mean it is awesome because, Avenged is my all-time favorite band, and I had always seeked comfort in their music when my step father was in a fowl, repulsive mood.

"We aren't sure; we just wanted to go to the movies." Jimmy shrugged. We continued walking until we were out the doors, to the faculty parking lot. Zacky pulled out his car keys of his pocket, and stopped at a jet black jeep. He stuck the key into the door, unlocked it and opened the door. Jimmy dragged me to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door, "Mi' Lady." He bowed, and I schooled into the center console seat. Jimmy got in and sat next to me. Zacky turned the ignition, and the jeep roared to life. As soon as the stereo lit up, Metallica's "Master Of Puppets" leaked through the speakers, Jimmy began to head bang furiously, as Zacky pulled out of the parking lot onto the black pavement, The street lights began to electrify the streets, one by one.

The song changed to _"Bohemian Rhapsody" _by Queen, Jimmy and I began to sing the words. _"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go—"_

_**{J}:"**__No, we will not let you go—"_

_**{I}:**__ "(Let him go!) We will not let you go!"_

_**{J}:**__ "(Let him go!) We will not let you go!"_

_**{I}:**__ "(Let me go) Will not let you go—"_

_**{I}: **__"(Let me go)(Never) Never let you go!"_

_**{Z}: **__"(Let me go) Never let you go (Let me go) Ah No, no, no, no, no, no, no—"_

_**{j}: **__"Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go—" Jimmy deepened his voice._

_**{all}:"**__Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me,for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" We both wailed the last part._

We all sang loudly,_ "Wayne's World _moment!" I giggled, as we banged our heads to the guitar solo. When the song was finished, we were laughing hysterically until the car haulted to a stop and Zacky aloud the engine to die softly.

All three of us stared up at the marque. "How about_ Saw_?" Jimmy suggested.

"I don't know, I thought they were pretty lame." I shrugged.

"What about _Sweeney Todd_?" Zacky looked at Jimmy and I.

"Oh! Yes!" Jimmy clapped in delight. "Indee…?" They both had their eyes on me.

"Ok!" I grinned.

We walked to the box office, as I pulled out my wallet, Zacky place's his hand on mine.

"I've got it covered." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm positively sure." He took his hand away, and I looked at the clerk. "Three for _Sweeney Todd_." He placed the money on the counter, the clerk nodded while snapping her pink Bubblicious. she took the money and printed the tickets. "Thank you." Zacky took the tickets and lead us into the theater. I sat in between the two, Zacky on my left and Jimmy on my right.

The lights dimmed as the previews began, all three of us pluss the people around us had our eyes glued to the screen. I lifted my feet and rested them on the metal railing that separated the level.

"Mm-That Johnny Depp is a complete fox!" I looked to the source of the voice, it was Jimmy. He was hitting on Johnny Depp. I chucked at his remark, then turned my attention back to the screen. I rested my head on Zacky's shoulder and watched the movie; I could feel the Coach's shoulder tense, then relaxed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and continued to watch the movie. I could feel a pair of eyes on me, I look over to see Jimmy who was smiling at us, smugly. _'What?' _I mouthed. He just kept smiling and bobbing his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes and looked back to the screen.

This was very nice and relaxing, the scent of his cologne was stronger than ever, and it was intoxicating.

**~Zacky~**

_'Indi had laid her head on my shoulder, what am I to do? She is my student, and she's about six years my junior. She is beautiful, no doubt. But it is wrong'_ I thought to myself, I placed my arm around her shoulder, and I felt her body relax.

"I'm going to get some popcorn." Jimmy said then left. I placed my other hand on the armrest between Indi and I, and found her had resting on the same armrest. I quickly pulled my hand away, I could feel my ears getting hot. She was still wearing my shirt, the t-shirt I left her wear when someone stole her clothes, She looks good in it. It encased her shoulders and breasts so well..._ 'Kay stop it Zachary, this is wrong. She is your student, and no doubt illigal. Okay, keep calm Zacky you can do this.' _I thought in my head. Jimmy came back and tapped Indi's shoulder, then pointed towards the screen. She looks then starts snickering; she taps my shoulder and pointed in the same directing. I look over and see a couple below us making out furiously.

"Hey can I join?" Jimmy hollard.

"Or just get a room!" Indi giggled.

The guy lifted his hand and flipped us the bird. "Well that was rude of you!" Jimmy growled, and threw popcornin their direction. He constantly kept throwing the food at them, and Indi started to do it as well.

"Oh! Ma! God! Snape is Singing!" Indi nearly screamed, as she paused from throwing the popcorn.

"Shut up!" Someone yelled from the back of the theater, whiched caused the three of us to bust out laughing. We finally settled down, Indi once agian laid her head on my shoulder, as Jimmy continued to throw popcorn at the PDA people.

_**~Indika~**_

Once the credits started rolling, we all had gotten up to leave. Zacky stood up and accidentally ran into the back of me. I could slightly feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, and something in the 'below the belt' region, jabbing me against the bum. My face immediatly got hot; I knew by now I was blushing. He stepped back and apolagized. "Will you hurry your ass up!" I scolded Jimmy.

"I'm hurrying, jeez." Jimmy walked a little faster through the isle of chairs. "_ There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful!" _Jimmy sang, I just rolled my eyes and walked behind him.

We finally got out of the theater and walked to Zacky's car. "Can I tell how fucking awesome Tim Burton is! That movie was so...Amazing! and damn... If I was a girl, or even gay, I'd be all over Johnny Depp, like ugly on an Osborne, damn!" Jimmy grinned.

"I can agree with you, it was uber gory, and it was sexy and dark, all at the same time!" I grinned.

"I thought it was perfect, the blood, the story, everything. Tim Burton is just awesome!" Zacky stated as he unlocked the jeep.

"Shot Gun!" I hollard, as I ran to the front passenger door and got in. I smiled at Jimmy who satin the middle/backseat, he stuck his tongue out at me, and I giggled.

_" Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywheeerrre-! " _I sang.

_"Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywheeerrre-! " _Jimmy had the tire gage clutched in through his fists, using it as a microphone. You would never think you would see The Rev and Zacky Vengeance singing at the top of their lungs to _Journey_; well I did, and let me tell you, it is one hellova sight to see.

We pulled on the Nightmare Acadamy Campus, Zacky alloud the car to creep into the parking space, we got out. Before the Jeep beeped to signal it has locked; Zacky, Jimmy and I all linked arms and began to walk, we laughed and giggled all the way to my dormatory.

"Bye Indee! I'll see you in second period tommorrow!" Jimmy gave me a hug then walked off.

"I had a wonderful time Zacky, thank you for taking me." I smiled.

"You're welcome Indi, I also had a wonderful time." He smiled, his eyes then flew to the floor.

"Good, I guess I should go in now." I said softly.

"Yeah, bye." I hugged him then he walked off. I just stood there watching him dissapear down the corridor. I could hear Jimmy's voice from farther down the hall. I smiled, then unlocked the door; I walked in to see that my roommate hasn't returned. I locked the door and headed into the bathroom for a shower, I grabbed my Motley Crue short-shorts, with Zacky's shirt, then a towel and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

_**Meanwhile...(Zacky)**_

"-K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Jimmy sing that one more time and I will kill you!" I scowled.

"Awe come on Zacky, you know you like Indi. And she seems like she likes you!" Jimmy grinned.

"I'm a teacher, she's a student-It can't happen. She's 18, I'm 24-It can't happen! You know it can't Jimmy, I wish it could. But it is down right illigal." I shook my head as the two of us scouted the campus. "Lights!" I yelled up the boys dormatory.

"Fuck you! Coach!" A series of voice ran through the halls.

"I said LIGHTS! Nipple noses!" I yelled again, as Jimmy busted up laughing.

"And you point is what?" Jimmy stared at me with his blue eyes.

"It's illegal!" I rolled my eyes. "Look Jimmy, even if it wasn't, the Headmaster would not allow it." I told him.

"Oh! So anyways, Brian said he was on a date, but he didn't say who or where. I wonder why?"

"Maybe it's cause you can be quite nozy sometimes."

"May-hey! I am not nozy at all!" He protested.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes again, we got into the doors to the teachers quarters, sand Jimmy and I stopped. "I'm going to bed, I suggest you drop the conversation we had." I said.

"Ok! Bye Zacky!" Jimmy waved then bounced off to his living facilities.

_**~Indi**_

I was sitting on my bed brushing my hair, listening to the radio; when the door opened, my roommate walked in, with Professor Gates standing behind her. "Sup Gates!" He looked at me, rolled his eyes then walked away.

"Got caught after curfew?" I looked towards Charlie.

"What's it to ya?" She walked into the bathroom.

"Nothing just curious." I sat down my brush and turned off the radio.

She walked out wearing Spongebob pajamas pants, and a black tanktop. She was also wearing black rimmed glasses quite simular to Professor Jimmy's. "Do do you mind if I put in a movie?" She asked.

"No, I don't mind." I shrugged, Charlie ducked underthe cabinet that was below the TV. Whe she stood back up, she had a DVD case in her hand, her finger pushed a button the DVD player and the disc tray popped out. She placed the disc on the tray and allowed it to shut.

The menu screen pooped up, with the tune of Harry Potter leaking throug the small speakers.

"oh! I love Harry Potter!" I squealed in delight.

"You like Harry Potter?" Charlie raised and eyebrow.

"Yes! I love Harry Potter! Greatest series ever!"

"Sweet!" She picked up the remote and pressed play.

"Nearly Headless, how can you be nearly-headless?" Charlie and I quoted every word, that was quoteable. There was a soft knock o nthe door, It then cracked open.

"You know it's bedtime ladies." Professor Johnny grinned.

"Yeah, we know. We are just watching Harry Potter." I smiled up at him.

"Oh! I love Harry Potter!" A voice said from behind Johnny. None other then Jimmy who pushed through past Johnny, and sat next to Charlie. Her cat, Mufasa hissed at Jimmy, then turned away from the man. "Wow Miss Charlie, your cat hates me!" Jimmy whined, she just rolled here eyes. Johnny sat next to me, and we watched the movie.

"So... Indi, Do you like Zacky?" Jimmy grinned.

"No." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Oh! You like Zackee- Aw! _ Zacky and Indi, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.! "_

"OK, fine! I like him, but he probably doesn't even like me." I shrugged.

"Oh no, young Grasshopper, Zacky-san is very much attracted to you, though Zacky-san is worried with the law." Jimmy said.

"I get the memo Myagi. But Zacky is Probably right, it probably is illigal." I sighed.

"Don't worry, Indi." Johnny smiled.

* * *

><p>This one wasn't the best chapter. But oh's wells. I hope you all have a wonderful Holidays and have a fabulous New Years. :D Comment please!<p> 


	3. Ch 3 A Long Night

It has been a whole week since I started Nightmare Academy, and my classes have been the same. Zacky and I haven't really converted, so it was very awkward in 1st period. Jimmy and Charlie had both became my new best friends, I'm always talking to them. But right now it was supposed to be third, and I was chilling back behind the fitness building, between the wall and the fitness building. They only way you're able to get to it were through bushes. I found it on Sunday when I was having a morning jog around the campus; try to avoid Shadows who also jogs. There is quite a few cigarette butts just lying on the ground so I figured it was the best place to smoke.

I was about halfway through my second smoke, when there was rustling through the bushes to my left. I flicked the cigarette into my mouth and closed it. I sighed in relief when I saw a pair of Chucks. I flipped the smoke back out of my mouth, between my teeth, and grabbed it with my hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Zacky asked.

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you there?" Zacky raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Because, M. Shadows hates me." I said, as I took a drag off my Camels

"I see, well I'll let it slide this once. But promise me that you'll not cut class." He looked at me dead in the eyes. He had gorgeous eyes, blues and greens.

"I promise, I'm sorry Zacky."

"Good! So how did you find this place?" He asked, he pulled out a pack of Marlboros and placed one in between his lips. He pulled out a brass Zippo lighter and lighted it.

"Just Sunday when I was jogging, it's nice." I shrugged.

"Yeah, this is actually my secret hiding spot. I come here when I need peace and quiet." He took quite a long drag. He was sexy, no doubt about it, and those lips were absolutely tempting. With the silver rings, encircling his full bottom lip.

"Oh I'm sorry, if I knew I wouldn't have used it as my own." I looked down to my hand that has the cigarette.

"It's OK. You aren't bothering me, and I quite enjoy sitting here with you." He smiled. "Plus I thought I told you to cut back." His eyes shot towards the smoke.

"I was, I am! I'm still on my first pack." I blushed.

"Uh-huh. Don't let Shads catch you." He shrugged.

"I promise you that!" I smiled then doust the cigarette on my Chucks, and wrapped my arms around my knees. Then after that, there was silence. "So Jimmy and Professor Johnny stopped by last week." I said; I swear I could see a tint of jealousy in his hazel/blue eyes. But I by passed it.

"What for?" He asked.

"Well I think they were doing their rounds, and saw that Charlie and I were watching Harry Potter and they both decided to watch it, with us." I shrugged.

"Oh so what are you doing tonight?" Zacky met my eyes, once more.

"Nothing, as far, as far as I know. Charlie is going on a date and yea… I don't know." I shrugged, as I watched him doust the burning butt into the dirt.

"That's funny, 'cause Gates is going on a date too. You don't think? No!" He and I laughed. "Well he told the guys and I that he went to see Sweeney Todd, the same night. Jimmy was talking about it, and he just blurted about his date last Wednesday and all that."

"You don't think?"

"No!" We both said.

"Hey what if Charlie and Gates are together? And maybe they were the couple making out?" I said.

"I doubt it. Gates very uptight about the rules." Zacky smirked.

"You have a point there." I smiled.

Zacky looked at the watch that was wrapped around his wrist. "Well it is almost fourth, which means we both have to get to class." He smiled. "Meet me behind your dormitory, after dinner." Then he left, I just stared at the bushes he went through. 'Did he just ask me on a date?' I thought blankly; a smiled formed upon my face, I was as giddy as a school girl. I felt as if I could fly, do back flips etc. Maybe Jimmy was right, and that it could happen. I know that it is illegal and extremely scandalous but it won't matter. I mean loom at Hugh Hefner, he is eighty-something and he has three or four girlfriends, who are all under the age of twenty-five; so it should be OK. God who am I kidding, it would still be illegal. I thought about all the possibilities on the walk to Photography.

"Lizvett!" I heard my last name called; I turned around to see Shadows stalking up towards me, and let me tell you, he didn't look happy. "Lizvett, you weren't in in my class today, where the hell where you?" He glowered down at me.

"I was helping Coach V. with something." I lied, technically.

"Don't lie to me." He hushed his voice to a slight growl. I simply just stood in front of him, in silence. "I shall ask Coach Vengeance. Now, get your ass to class!" He yelled, and pointed towards the. Photography class. I shot him a dirty look then walked to class.

Sixx was sitting at his desk editing some of his photos on Photoshop. I had finally filled up a roll of film, so now it is time for me to go into the darkroom and develop it. I stepped into the revolving door which sealed off any light. Once I got into the darkroom, I could smell the solutions and chemicals. I could also hear the sound of the flowing water from the rinser. I placed my canister into the film box, sealed it off, the stuck my arms into the armholes. I uncapped the roll of film, placed it in a roller then into a fluid canister, then sealed the cap on it. I took it out of the film box and put in non-diluted solution inside the canister, and left it for five minutes.

After I got all of the photos that had developed properly, cut and straightened up, I walked out of the dark room. I sat at my computer staring at the black and white pictures of Zacky, Jimmy, Charlie and I. Some were of Mufasa, or Malenko. Then my favorite one is the one I got of Shads, when he was lifting weights in the weight room. There pictures came out amazingly. I was hella excited for tonight; I honestly couldn't wait to see what Zacky was up to.

When the bell rang I put the photos in an envelope with my name on it, except for the pic of Jimmy's ass. I took that one and put in it my bag, then turned in the others. The reason why I have that photo is because Jimmy was waving it in my face, so I took a picture. He wasn't happy about it at first and then he laughed it off.

It was now time for lunch; students grabbed their lunch and sat at a table. The teachers were sitting at the head table, eating, converting, and keeping a weathering eye on the students. The first half of lunch I kept feeling as if someone was watching me. I turned around and see a pair of icy blue eyes boring into me. He had long black hair, past his ass. Black kohl eyeliner encircled his eyes and mouth. He was like a young, very familiar, creepy Ozzy. I turned around and started eating again. I still felt his eyes boring into my back all the way until the bell rang. Now that lunch was over, I walked to English class awkwardly, feeling as if I was being followed.

For the rest of the day I haven't seen Zacky or Jimmy, I was bummed. So after classes, I just sat in my, dorm reading _Wicked Nights_, till 'bout five when I have to get ready. Charlie left for her date around four. When it was time for me to get ready, I picked out an outfit, and then jumped into the shower. In the shower, I washed my hair with VO5 Strawberry Crème shampoo and conditioner, and then scrubbed my body with Vanilla scented body wash. Once I got out, I wrapped a towel around myself then to the mirror. I brushed my teeth then began to sweep powder foundation on my cheeks and forehead. With my eyes thickly outlined with eyeliner and pink tinted lip gloss sheared across my lips, I was done with my makeup. With my hair, I just put mouse in it then let it dry. I put on my 'Pretty Boy Floyd' tank top over a lacy black cami; black skinny jeans with Zombie blue platforms heals. Before I walked out the door, I put my cellphone, lip gloss and keys in my pocket. Then I grabbed my Tripp trench coat, and off I go down to the mess hall for dinner.

Through dinner, I could feel that same eerie feeling I had gotten during lunch; I looked around the room, but I couldn't find the guy that was staring at me. I look up towards the faculty table; I couldn't find Zacky, and also Professor Gates. 'Hm... What if Charlie is dating Gates." I thought, as I finished up my potatoes.

As soon as I finish my food, I got up and left the mess hall to behind the Dorms. The night was cool, and the sky was starry with only a dim crescent moon shining, so technically it was quite dark out here. I could hear an owl hooting off in the distance, and the wind rustling through the trees. I was partially to where Zacky and I were supposed to meet, when I heard someone or something behind me. "Hello Indika." I turned to the source of the voice; it was that familiar guy that was watching me during lunch. "I've been watching you, quite intriguing isn't it, I've disappeared to this school and you end up coming here, what are the odds." He chuckled maliciously.

"Do I know you?" I said in a monotone.

"Oh dear, poor, little, naive Indi. You don't remember your own fiancee? I'm crushed." He shot a wicked grin.

"Zayden? But I thought-" I was puzzled and scared.

"You thought they sent me to a reformatory. Well guess what honey, they sent me here." He paused, "You look good, so sexy, so tempting. How could you do this to me, such a tease." He stepped closer.

"Leave me alone Zayden." I spat.

"Come on honey, It's a wonderful night." He grabbed my arm, with quite a grip.

"Get you god damn hands off me." I pulled his hand off me, then kneed him where the sun don't shine, he knelt down with a grunt. I turned away and walked, suddenly I was tackled to the ground with a body on top of mine. Zayden grabbed the waist of my pants and yanked then down for the ankles, revealing my underwear. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Mm...Your ass is so luscious." Zayden laid a hard smack across my bum, causing it to sting, and welt. I screamed loudly, before a hand went across my face.

"Shut up, you don't want old man Shadows to see your bare ass." He placed his mouth upon my neck. I started to scream even louder when I heard him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, with his knees holding me down.

~Zacky~

I waited where Indi and I were supposed to meet. I looked at my watch it was 7:20, twenty minutes late, and I was getting worried. "Hey Zack, what are you doing here?" Matt said, walking up to me.

"Just patrolling." I shrugged.

"Oh I see." I heard something else. "You know Zacky-"

"Shh... listen." I heard it again, it was screaming, Matt looked at me wide eyed. "Come on!" I ran to the opposite direction Matt had come. Around the corner I see someone being raped. Matt ran ahead of me and pulled the guy off, who had his pants to his ankles.

I ran to the side of the girl, she was on her stomach; I carefully flipped her around, to see that it was Indi. The emotions flooded me were confusing, I wasn't sure what came first: worry, anger or jealousy. "Zacky." She mumbled.

"You fucking ass!" I was angry; I got up and grabbed the boy by his hair and landed a huge punch to his cheek, and continued this process.

"Zacky! Zacky! Calm yourself. Take care of her, I'll take him to the head master." Matt pulled handcuffs off his belt and cuffed the boy. "C'mon Mr. McKenzie, you are in serious trouble. He pushed the boy to the main building.

"Zacky." Indi mumbled, I felt the sadness and the tears are at brink in my eyes. I took off my hoodie, draped it over her and picked her up in a sort of bridal style. Small tears began to fall down my cheeks, as I carried Indi to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry Zacky." She mumbled.

"Shh...Don't talk, save your energy." I told her, she had tear stained cheeks.

When I got to the infirmary, I laid her on the bed then called a doctor. I took off her shoes and coat, then covered her with a thick blanket. I sat in the chair that was sitting next to the bed; with her hand in mine, and just sulked. I don't know what it is, this girl makes me a different man, she truly is something, and that asshole guy had to do this to her. She is so amazing, and she doesn't deserve this, at all. I hope Nikki and Matt give him the worst punishment that is ever imaginable.

"Zacky how is she?" Johnny walked into the infirmary.

"Hi Johnny." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, "how'd you find out?"

"Matt. Jimmy's on his way, he is really worried." Johnny sat on the other bed.

"OK." I felt a tear trying to break free, but I wiped it away.

Johnny took a deep breath, "You really care about this girl, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I really do. I don't know why, but Indi makes me feel like I'm floating." I mumbled.

"It is love Zacky. You know Zacky, Matt may not approve of this."

I averted my eyes to Indika's sleeping form. "I know, shorty. But I love her." The doors swung open and in walked Jimmy flailing his arms around. The doctor was hot on Jimmy's trail.

"Okay, you gentleman need to leave. I've got to examine her." The doctor said, I didn't want to leave Indi's side. "I will let you know when I am finished." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

Johnny walked out into the hall first, and then Jimmy, I stood there a moment, before being dragged out by Jimmy; we waited out in the hall for the doctor to finish up examining Indi.

I began to pace, until Jimmy placed his hand on my shoulder, "Dude you are wearing out a hole in the floor. She is going to be OK, and I know Nikki is taking a hella good care, of that asshole." Jimmy smiled meekly. I heard faint footsteps getting louder. I turned head to see Nikki and Matt walking with bleak Expressions. Upon their faces.

"What happened?" I urged.

"Calm yourself Baker. The kid had a restraining order against him from her, from two years ago. So now he is in Jail. The police had come and got him a few minute ago. But tomorrow they are going to investigate more." Nikki said.

"Yeah, the kid gave me one hell of a fight, but I've gotten it taken care of." Matt interjected. "Is she OK?"

"I'm not sure, I hope she is though." I mumbled. Then there was more footsteps, down the hall was Miss Vaghn running with Brian walking behind her.

"Oh My Gosh! I just heard! Is Indi OK? OMG!" I hope she is, she's like my best buddy!" Charlie was babbling furiously. I could see Nikki looking at Brian with his eyebrow raised. Brain smirked meekly, and then turned his attention way towards Charlie.

"Just hold on a moment, the doctor will come out and tell us what the situation is." Johnny said.

"It's fucking obvious! Indi had gotten raped, that kid has another thing coming! Indi didn't deserve this!" I had cracked.

"Zachary Baker! Get a hold of yourself man! What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt yelled in my face.

"I'm sorry Matt." I looked at my feet.

The door to the infirmary opened slowly, and the Doctor emerged. "Miss Lizvett is up and awake, I gave her a contraceptive to prevent any pregnancy. Even though it looks like her hymen isn't torn-"

"Which means?" Matt asked.

"She is still a virgin." The doctor rolled her eyes.

"Oh-I knew that." Matt's cheeks had gotten red.

"Other than that, she has a swollen lip and she is a bit shaken up." She looks at me, "It's a great thing you had gotten there in time, or that boy would have done some serious damage."

"Thank you." I lowered my eyes.

"I must be on my way, you may see her now. She's been asking for a Zacky." The doctor left.

I walked into the infirmary, every one followed me. Indi was propped up with pillows staring off into space. "Indi?" I mumbled, she turned to look at me, with watery green eyes boring into me. "How are you?" I asked softly, everyone was standing a few feet away.

"I'm OK I guess." She shrugged.

"Miss Lizvett, that boy is in custody right now, and the police will come by tomorrow to question you." Nikki interjected.

"Thanks, I guess."

"We will let you rest. You may stay here for the night if you wish." Matt said, and then turned to walk out of the room. The others followed, I was the last of them before I past the threshold, I heard my name.

"Zacky, can you stay for a moment?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." I turned back around and sat in the chair.

I sat there for a little over a few minutes before she said something.

"Zacky, I want to that you for being there when you were. Or Zayden would have gone much further." She grimaced, when she had spoken his name. "I was terrified, and I couldn't do anything about it, it was awful." Tears began to spill from her eyes. I got up and sat next to her on the bed, and wiped the tears with my thumbs.

"It's not your fault, Indi. McKenzie shouldn't have done that to you." I palmed her face.

"I know Zacky, but once Zayden sets his mind on something, he'll never stop until he gets what he wants. It's like a god forsaken nightmare." Her voice dropped to a near whisper.

"Don't worry Indika, he will never hurt you again. As long as I'm alive." I stated as I looked directly into those dazzling green orbs. Before I knew it, she had thrown herself at me, and enveloped her arms around my torso, burying her face into my chest. I was shocked at first, but then I just placed one hand on her back, and the other caressed her hair. Her two-toned hair was beautiful and soft, the black and purple wavy tresses where silk under my touch.

I only wish I could make her happy. I should have never let this happen, this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have asked her to meet me there. I should have met up with her at the Great Hall doors; I am so stupid.

"You should get some sleep Indi, you look tired." I released my soft grip, and lifted a small, meek smile.

"I'll try, I just...am quite scared." She mumbled.

"I'm always there for you Indika." I hugged her again then turned out the lamp that was sitting on the side table near the hospital bed.

"Good night Zacky." I heard her say before I left the room.

It has been a long night and I didn't want to sleep, I am way to worrieed about Indi. This girl means allot to me; I'm not sure why, she just does. It's like I have too. Jimmy could be right, I may be in love with Indika Lizvett. It is so wrong, Matt and Nikki has a very strict No relations with Students policy. And I am a man known to follow rules. So I just lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling until I drifted off the a eventful slumber.

_"Zacky—y... Zacky—y!" Indi's voice sang melodically._

"_I'm here Indi!" I answered back. I was standing in a white chapel sermon room. A coffin was placed in front of the podium, the pews were empty. I walked slowly down the aisle, with my hands in my pockets. Once I reached the coffin, the lid was shut, placed atop the white enameled lid, was Indigo Iris petals, scattered and torn._

"_Zacky! Zacky—y!" Her voice was louder; I reached out and wrapped my stark white fingers around the lid handle; my bottom lip trembling, as my eyes fixated on the lid of the casket. I lifted it slowly inch by inch; I inhaled deeply, and choked on a sob. There lying peacefully in the casket was Indi in a black dress with lacy Juliet sleeves. A mirror covered the other half of her face. She had smoky charcoal eye shadow dusted over her lids, and bright vibrant red lipstick, which contrasted on her grayish skin. She looked beautiful. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, as a hard lump knotted itself into my throat._

_Suddenly her eyes opened and she smiled maliciously, her arms raised to where here whiles hands where on the rim of the casket. "Zacky—y!" She said; she threw her legs over the edge and propped herself up, and stood on her toes in a ballerina stance. She was wearing silk, black, wrap around ballet shoes on her feet. I looked up to her face and see that half of it was torn away. So all I see was her right side, full lips and the left part of her cheek, forehead and eyes where a skull. The sight of her had taken the breath out of my chest. "Zachy—y! Look at me, Zachy, you did this. If would have stopped Zayden, and not let him attack me, I would still be alive. This is all your fault Zachary Baker. You killed me." She frowned. She reached into the soft bedding of the coffin, and retrieved a large sharp Chef's knife. "And now, I have to kill you!" She raised her arm, wielding the knife, blood began to leak from her tear duct. I backed away; now piled up on the pews were a bloody massacre, of bodies dressed in black._

_The boys were there, alive, with blood on their hands and clothing. "Matt! Matt! You've got to help me!" I cried grabbing the lapels of Matt's jacket._

"_You should have never fallen in love with her. You knew it was wrong, but you did it anyways Zachy." Matt's voice was sheer monotone, the corners of his mouth turned up into an evil smirk. In his hand was a blood crusted, rusty butchers' knife. The other four guys each raised their hands revealing assortments of red stained kitchen knives and straight razors._

"_It was wrong Zachy, It was wrong Zachy!" The six of them came towards me, with their arms raised, fingers curled around the hilt and handles of the knives. Each of them hand a malicious grin upon their faces. I began to back up, and kept backing up. My back slammed against the door of the sermon room. I quickly turn around, and tried to jiggle the handles, but the door won't budge. I let out a bellowing yell, and those menacing people came towards me. They were just about to come after me with the knives, as I watched in horror—"_

I shot out of that horrible nightmare, cold sweat dripping down my spine. That was by far the scariest dream ever. Indi was dead, and murderous. Like almost a Zombie ballerina. And Matt and the boys, as he slaves in command. "That must be one hell of a dream." I head a familiar voice, it caused me to scream and jump; before I realized who it was sitting on the foot of my bed, cross-legged.

"Jimmy!" I glowered at him. "What in god's name are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep, like I tried _everything_! But then I heard you screaming, and be obviously thinking that you were in trouble, cause that's just how I am; well any ways I walked down the hall, to your room, and since I have a master key, I opened the door and see you calling Indi's name, and you were freaking out." Jimmy explained.

"Well that doesn't explain why you are still here?" I folded my arms.

"Well, you looked pretty funny. So I stayed and watched." He shrugged.

"That's a bit stalker. And how did you get a master key?" I raised my eye-brow.

"Well, I got a hold of Matt's key and made a copy before the school opened." Jimmy smiled.

"Uh huh…" I rolled my eyes.

"So can I stay with you?" He asked, practically begging.

"I don't know… It's been a long night." He shot me his signature puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" I sighed.

"Yay! Sleepover!" Jimmy squealed.

"Please! Don't! Do that again!" I growled.

"Ok!" He grinned. "So tell me about this dream of yours?"

I began to tell Jimmy about the dream, every single detail, how the pews where empty when I walked in, then they were filled with bloody bodies. How the boys became mass murders, and how Indi blamed me for killing her.

"—And that's when I woke up and saw you." I finished telling Jimmy my dream.

"Well it's obvious that you are in love with Indi, and maybe you are seriously upset and scared about what happened last night... Then maybe you should confess your love to her." Jimmy stared at me all wide eyed.

"And you're not drunk?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hehe, OK maybe a little smashed!" Jimmy grinned sheepishly.

I just rolled my eyes, "You are seriously nuts, Sullivan."

"Why thank you!" He smiled then laid his head on the pillow next to mine, and then we both just drifted to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Soo...Indi has gotten herself in a bit of a mess, and awwww Zacky is falling in love :D And don't you just love Jimmy's stalker moment ^.^ Well I hope you all had a great Holiday, as I did. I wanted to post more but I have gotten so caught up, this vacation. I hope this chapter will make it up, it is 4,523 words long. So it might work.<p> 


	4. Ch 4 The Bar

The next day was a fiasco; cops came in and out of the infirmary, interviewing me, asking questions, etc. "Miss Lizvett is there any specific reason why you placed the restraining order on Mr. McKenzie?" One policeman asked.

"Because, he beat the living hell out of me." I grumbled. I have finally calmed down this morning, and now I was just getting plain annoyed. Zacky hasn't come in to see me yet, which blows.

"Oh Inde—e!" Jimmy screeched as he busted through the door with a plush hippo in his arms. "How are you my dear?" He handed me the grayish-purple hippo and sat next to me on the hospital bed.

"Could be better." I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for the hippo though." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're welcome Indi. Zacky said he was going to come see you in a few." He smiled, then his phone shrieked Oingo Boingo, he slid open his phone, and looked at the text that was displayed on the screen. His facial expression dropped slightly. "I guess Zacky won't be able to see you soon but, he wanted me to tell you that we've all got something planned and that you've got to look good!" He grinned.

"Erm…OK." I rolled my eyes. I tighten my grip on the hippo, which caused a farting sound to come from it. "What the hell?" I looked at the hippo, then at Jimmy who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What was that?"

" Burt the Farting Hippo !" He cheered.

"You mean from NCIS?" I grinned.

"Yes!" He giggled, as I tackled him with a hug, squeezing Burt in between us, causing him to fart again, which we both laughed at.

"So whatever you all have planned, can Charlie come?" I asked.

"Actually I think she is already going. It's only going to be a few of us, but it's totally going to be bitchen!" Jimmy clapped his hands together.

"Right, well, you better hope it will be bitchen, or I'll kick your ass." I stuck my tongue out at him, followed by a broad grin; "and then I will castrate you with a spoon...A rusty spoon!"

"Owie! No! That would hurt allot. Plus I would need my junk eventually; not sure when but I need it." His eyes widened, and he crossed his legs.

"Um...Ewe, too much info." I gagged, trying not to think about what Jimmy would 'do' with is junk eventually.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, you are free to go whenever." The blue eyed boy grinned.

"And how long ago was that told to you?" I glared.

"About two hours ago." He smiled more.

"God Damn it Jimmy! I will murder your ass!" I leaped out of the hospital bed, grabbed my stuff, then ran after the Sex Ed. teacher, who bolted out of the doors.

"Neener, neener, neener! You can't catch me!" He taunted as he cut around a corner.

"Jimmy! Get back here!" Right after that was said, Jimmy was running towards me. "See I told you I-"

"Miss Lizvett." I turn around to see Shadows staring down at me with one eyebrow raised. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"Well...you see, Jimmy came to see me then he said I was about to leave, two hours ago, and so I began to chase him, and that's when you came." I grinned cheesily.

"I see. Well, I'll let you be on your way." he rolled his eyes then walked away without another word being said. I averted my eyes to the opposite direction, then ran after Jimmy.

It was four, when I had reached my dorm room; I opened the door to see Charlie going through her clothes. "What's up?" I asked before I sat on my bed.

"I can't seem to find the right outfit, like it's such a hard decision." She growled, while digging through a basket of clothes.

"Hm... Do you have any specific idea what you want to wear?" I watched her push up her glasses then stare at me.

"Well I want to wear this shirt, but I want to wear this pair of pants, which don't go great with the shoes I want to wear." she held up a purple SynGates Clothing T-shirt, with black skinny jeans and purple Chucks.

"Have you put them together to see how they look?" I could tell she was stressing this, not sure why though.

"Oh my God! I didn't think of that!" She grinned.

"Stop stressing yourself out, I'm sure Gates will be all over you anyways!" I smirked.

"Tr—Pffpht! Yeah right." She walked into the bathroom. I went over to the closet to find the perfect outfit. This time I've chosen these black short-shorts , with suspenders hanging from the belt loops; with a black and red corset and combat boots. I straightened my hair and heavily outlined my eyes with black kohl eyeliner. Then outlined my full lips with a red wine colour lipstick; I'll admit, I look good. I threw on my trench coat then looked over to Charlie who was touching up her lip gloss.

"Now we have to wait." I yawned. Not long after that there was a knock on the mahogany door, Jimmy busted through the door, and glared at me.

"You're coming wit' me!" he said in a Terminator voice, then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"James Owen Sullivan put me down right now!" I whined, whilst flailing my arms and legs, trying to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Zacky followed close behind making funny faces, and laughing at me. "Zacky, I will so hurt you!" I hissed, as he just laughed at me.

Johnny Shadows, Charlie and Gates followed behind Zacky laughing at Jimmy and I. Charlie and Gates were walking inexplicably close, and it looked as if they were holding hands. 'How cute!' I shrieked in my head. Even though I shouldn't assume until I know the facts. I mean it seems as if they are together, but still they could be only flirting. Jimmy continued to carry me over his shoulder as he walked to the faculty parking lot to a dark plumGMC Jimmy .

"We are taking my car!" Jimmy grinned then set me on the ground.

"No, no, no! Jimmy your car has only five seats!" Matt huffed.

"Lapsies!" Jimmy squealed.

"Nope." Matt glared.

"Too late! Already decided!" Jimmy over powered Matt. "Um...Charlie, you can sit on Brian, and Indi, you can sit on...Matt's lap!"

"No!" Matt and I both growled.

"Well fine then, you can sit on Zacky." Jimmy said, as he got into the driver's seat. Gates got into the driver side backseat, then Charlie on his lap, Johnny got into the center seat, and lastly Matt got into the passenger backseat. Zacky opened the passenger door, sat in the seat, his eyes averted to mine; as he patted his lap indicating that I should sit there. I felt my face getting hot as I slowly lowered my butt onto Zacky's lap; I felt his hands being planted onto my hips as I tucked my feet in and closed the door.

I leaned back and threw my left arm over Zacky's shoulder, so that we both were in a more comfortable position. Jimmy started the car; I could hear Matt mumbling nonsense to himself. I then rested my cheek against Zacky's, who was quite warm. His hands relaxed and rested themselves on my thighs. I suddenly felt something hard against my lower butt. Instantly my face and ears flared up like a ripe tomato. I looked over to Zacky whom also had red cheeks; though his German/Italian complexion shone more of a burgundy colour. His hazel eyes had shown brightly, as he clenched his fists, trying to control 'lil Zacky.' Let me tell you, the car right had gotten much more awkward; especially when Jimmy kept looking towards us in the corner of his eyes, oh yeah, I noticed.

Jimmy finally pulled into the parking lot of this bar, known as 'Whiskey A Go Go. I opened the car door and stepped out, staring at the marque of the bar; Zacky stepped out trying to fix himself.

~Zacky~

Indi had gotten off my lap, revealing my obvious hard on, 'damn it.' I thought to myself as I made it less visible with my gym shorts; which is quite hard to do so. I couldn't help myself but look at her firm ass; it was round and looked firm, especially in those shorts... 'Damn it Zachary, you know this is wrong, now stop!' I scolded myself.

"Hey Zacky!" Jimmy came up grinning, and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I see you've got it bad." He grinned.

"What do you mean?" I glared at him.

"Oh... I don't know. But I do know that the Great Zacky Vengeance doesn't get a boner every time a girl sits on his lap." Jimmy said only loud enough for us to hear.

"So..." I felt my face get hot, "was it that noticeable?"

"Um… yeah. Indi looked like a tomato; but what I'm saying is you better make your move soon, or I will." Jimmy grinned maliciously, then walked over to Indi and wrapped his arms around her. Instantly I felt a slight bit of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. 'I guess Jimmy is right.' I sighed, then walked to the bouncer, who let us in without having to I.D. the girls.

We walked in and found an empty booth, close to the stage. "I'm going to get drinks!" Jimmy giggled, and then ran off to the bar.

"So, who's playing tonight?" Indi asked looking towards me.

"It's a surprise." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, and we can't ruin the surprise or it's not a surprise!" Johnny said, then Indi pouted playfully, causing Johnny and I to laugh; Matt and Gates smirked as Charlie started to giggle.

"Well fine then, how many bands are playing?" She asked Matt.

"Three."

Moments later Jimmy came sauntering back with a tray full of shots. "Drinks all around!" I hollered, mimicking Johnny Depp from that Pirates movie.

"Yay!" considering there was fourteen shots, we each got two.

"Uh-uh..NO! We aren't letting minors drink!" Gates and Shadows protested.

"Too late!" There, sitting in front of Indi were four empty shot glasses; I'll admit that was impressive. Matt groaned in response, as everyone's mouth dropped.

"What the hell! Now one of us don't gets drinks!" Jimmy whined.

"Oh, that's OK, I don't drink." Charlie spoke up.

"Fine with me!" Jimmy consumed his two shots quickly, followed by everyone else. After that, shots kept coming, until everyone was pretty tipsy; Brian was hanging on Charlie, who was giggling furiously. Matt was ordering the drinks, and Johnny, Jimmy and Indi where challenging each other to a drinking contest.

"Alright, who evers can take the most shots without throwing up, acting stupid, or passing out, within 14 minutes wins. If I win, Johnny you have to do the penis dance, in front of Matt. And Indee... You have to give Charlie a lap dance." Jimmy grinned.

"Alright! Indi, you have to grab one of the guys' balls and announce to the bar they are yours; and Jim, you've got to act flaming gay, ordering fruity drinks and everything, for the whole night if I win!" Johnny slurred.

"Fine, if I win, Jimmy you have to make out with Matt for 20 seconds-"

"With tongue?" He asked.

"Oh yes, with tongue. And Johnny you have to propose to Zacky, and confess you love for him." I heard their bet. I tried to protest but, they already shook on it...I'm screwed.

After about ten minutes, Indi was womping their asses, She was four shots ahead of them, and they already started acting dumb. "Time!" Charlie shrieked.

"What now bitches!" Indi did a little victory dance then glared at her loosing opponents, with a wicked grin.

"I call fors a rematch!" Jimmy slurred.

"Nope, Johnny go confess!" She snapped. The short shit wobbled up to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Zachary Jonathon Baker, I love you. Will you do the honors of Marrying me?" He clumsily got down on one knee.

"uh-hu—h." I weirded out, only a little though.

"Yay!" He jumped up, hugged me then planted his lips against mine. OK, it had just gotten weirder. I pushed him away, and then we both turned to our table.

"So when's the day?" Gates grinned.

"Fuck you!" Johnny spat.

"Oh Jimmy!" Indi sang. He nodded his head then turned to Matt, placed his palms on either side of Matt's head and pressed his lips against Matt's, then slipping his tongue into Matt's mouth. I don't know what's worse, they are actually doing this, or Jimmy was into it. But I think the alcohol was affecting him. Everyone was laughing hysterically, even me.

"Time!" Indi said, letting the guys move from each other. Matt's face twisted in disgust, and then he pushed Jimmy away and wiped the spit off his mouth.

"Gross! Jimmy I'm going to so get you for that!" Matt growled while chugging a beer.

"What! It was Indi's idea!" Jimmy raised his arms in defense, as Matt shot Indi a glare, even thought she was grinning.

Not very long after that there was the vibrato of a guitar, Indi's eyes flew to the stage, when she grabbed my hand; "Come on Zacky!" She squealed as she pulled me to the front of the stage.

" Shout At The Devil! " The curtains dropped as the band started to play Shout At The Devil. I could tell Indi was happy to see Motley up close; she was dancing, and singing to all the words. She looked great, as the stage lights hit her face; right then and there I wanted to kiss her so badly; but I mustn't. I then heard revving of motorcycles as Crue started up with 'Girls, Girls, Girls.' Indi began swinging her hips and dance to the music. This just wasn't fair, she looked so hot; I just wanted to plant my lips against hers, though not in front of Sixx or Matt; that would be screaming for disaster.

Once the show was over, after the two other bands, Guns 'N' Roses and some other local band, which wasn't that great anyways. Matt sang a bit with G 'N' R and now it's just the DJ playing music. We all were chilling in the booth, talking. "That show was so awesome!" Indi said to Nikki who was sitting across from her.

"Thanks." Nikki smiled, Tommy and Vince went off to pick up on chicks, and Mick went home. "Are you Drunk Miss Lizvett?" The Headmaster asked.

"No…maybe. Oh Ma God!" The girl shrieked, "this is my Jam!" 'Wild Thang' by Ton Loc came on to the speakers. "Dance with me Sullivan!" She slurred then pulled Jimmy off the seat. I instantly felt a pang of jealousy.

"But I don't wanna!" Jimmy whined.

"Fine then, Baker, come!" She dragged me off the seat and pulled me to the dance floor.

She grinded her butt against my groin, which gave me quite a jump with each movement, I had to refrain myself from letting out a moan. Can I tell you how much of a torture this is? It is unbearable; I've never gotten this turned on by a girl, this is just unnatural for me. Indi turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck; I place my hand on her hips following the motion of them. This just seemed so right to me, just so perfect and right.

**hahaha wow! Our lovely Indi is silly drunk. I'm sorry if you don't like Matt and Jimmy making out. Personally I think it would be totally hott... But I have nothing against anything that was stated in this. This is all fanfiction.**

**PLEASE... Comment if you want to find out what is next :) and I can tell you it is something GOOD! I'll put a Zacky in your closet for Valentimes day ;P and he'll be naky hahaha :D lol Also if you have any wicked sick Ideas please message or comment on that and I will soooooo put it in one way or another :D Love you alls! *kisses* haha**


	5. Ch 5 Regretful?

**I would LOVE to thank Arora Borialis for giving me more hope than ever to continue writing this. So for a special treat to her, I will post up to chapter seven :D please review and tell me all you think. **

**with lots of love and candybars,**

**Cassie**

* * *

><p>~Indi~Next Morning~<p>

The next morning I woke up with the worst hangover imaginable, I rolled out of bed with my comforter trailing behind me. I walked into the bathroom, and got two Excedrin's and dry swallowed them. Once, that happened, I grabbed a plush towel and then took a quick shower to clear my head. The hot water helped a lot, but I was desperate for a good swim this Saturday morning. I grabbed my robe and a clean towel, then walked down to the swimming gallery. It was a cool September morning, and the sun was very bright, while the grass glistened with dew. It was quiet and peaceful, nobody would be up yet; perfect. Once I got into the room, there was absolutely nobody there. So I walked to the deep end, then stripped off my robe, and dove into the cooling water. The chlorine stench air filled my nose as I tread water for a good ten minutes. I kicked off from the wall and began to do laps, starting off with the front stroke.

Zacky walked into the pool gallery, then locked the door behind him. Even though he was hung over, he did this every Saturday. With his ear buds in the crook of his hears, blasting 'You Shook Me All Night Long.' He obviously didn't notice the figure doing laps on the other side of the pool, because he slipped out of his gym shorts, set his I-pod down and dove into the frigged water, with in a blink of an eye.

The splash of water startled me, I look over to see someone swimming towards me, I wrapped my arms around myself, attempting to cover. Praying it is not Shadows or some creep. The swimmer drew closer as I backed into the closest wall. He was only mere inches from me, I held my breath as he popped his head out of the water, and wiped the excess water from his face. That was then I realized that it was Zacky. My breath got stuck in my throat as he kept his eyes closed, I could feel his hot breath touch the coolness of my cheeks, causing a strong sensation. Suddenly I felt his his big toe touch the base of my shin. I froze as his eyes shot open, horror covering his face, followed by embarrassment. He backed away, his face shot bright red; he was also naked, and ALL man. "I...I..Uh-What are you doing here?" The coach stammered.

"I went for a swim." I mumbled. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and now it was just awkward.

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know...I..." He stammered more.

"What are you doing here?" My face was still burning.

"Well...I...I always go for a swim on Saturday mornings." Damn it, we are both naked, so very naked...this is awkward. So I swim a bit closer to Zacky, to where are faces are merely centimeters away; our hot breaths meshing together, his hazel eyes sparkling with the ripples of the water. Water trickling down his lips, making them look fuller and much more delicious and tempting, to just lick the droplets off his full, pink lips. I could feel the current from his hand tread through the water. Before I could blink, his lips were pressed hard against mine, leaving me to let out a forbidden groan as his plush lips moved against mine, causing passionate friction. I placed my hands on the back of his neck, kissing him harder. His arms snaked around my waist pulling us close, our naked bodies touching together, his chest pressed against my own, his 'mini-Zacky' just grazing across my lower abdomen. He kneaded lower lip with his teeth, and runs his tongue across my lips, making my body shudder. His tongue continued to trace itself against my flesh, begging to enter my mouth; therefore I allowed. Zacky slipped his strong tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch, our tongues wrestled each other fighting for dominance, my hand had gotten entangled in his dark hair.

Zacky pulled away, "Shh..." He hissed. I listened, the sound of a door knob jiggling, then a pair of keys rattle. "Shit! Run! Go into the girls locker room!" Zacky hissed intently, as he pushed himself over the edge of the pool and he grabbed his gym shorts. I got out of the pool, picked up my stuff and ran bare ass to the locker room, passing the threshold as soon and someone opened the door to the pool gallery.

"Hey Zack." That was Shadows' voice for sure. I held my breath as I hid in the locker room. "What are you up to?"

"Erm...Just doing laps...N-nothing in particular."Zacky sounded nervous; I hope Shads doesn't notice. "What about you,man?"

"Oh nothing just hoping I was able to do some brief inspections today. But is seems as if you already have."

"Right. Directly after a hangover? I know you Matt, what's really up?" Zacky folded his arms over his chest, trying not to avert his eyes towards me. Shads kicked off his Vans and socks, he sits at the edge of the pool and places his bare feet in the water.

"Well Zack, It's Miss Lizvett." When my name was said, I laird in.

"What about her?"

"Well, I don't know. Last night she had her eyes all over you, like she wants your nuts." Shads said.

"Is that so?"

"And they way you look at her, I can't place it...But it seem as if you, I don't know...love her." I felt a lump form in my throat as this was being said.

"I don't know Matt, this girl makes me feel like I can wake up in the morning. But it's forbidden to be with her, you know that." Did Zacky just spill his heart out to Shads?

"I can see that Zacky. But it is against the rules. If there is any sort of relationship going on. You, nor her would enjoy the consequences." Matt said in a voice so low, Zacky was only aloud to hear. Shads narrowed his eyes, then got up off the floor and left.

Zacky sucked in his breath, then released before I came sauntering out with my robe draped over my body, my towel in my arms, with my flipflops under my toes. "That was close." I smiled, meekly, as my eyes searched for answers within his.

"Yeah, way too close." He had this like monotone that would send chills through my body. "This can't happen Indika, It is against the rules. Nikki and Matt will have both of our heads." He cupped my chin, then touched his lips with mine.

"But we-"

"Go." I stared at him for a bit, "God damn it Indika! Just go!" He yelled, I felt a hard murderous lump in my throat as my feet ran me out of there as far as I could. 'Is that what Shads told him? Why is Zacky acting this way? Does he really love me, and is he just being like this cause of what ever Shadows said? All these thoughts scourged through my mind as I ran to my dormitory. Tears flooded my eyes, staining my cheeks and blurring my vision. I was so upset I didn't realize Jimmy was walking towards me, his broad smile faded as he noticed that I was crying.

"Indi, what's wrong?" His blue eyes were filled with concern. I just push away and continued walking, he grabbed onto my arm and carefully pulled me into a hug. "Whatever it is, I can help you." I only just continued to cry into his chest, with my arms wrapped tightly around his torso. "Come on, I'll walk you to you to you dorm." Jimmy released me, and we began walking to the girls dormitory.

"Thanks Jimmy." I said to him.

"It's no problem!" He smiled, "Whatever happen between you and Zacky, it will work out."

"What?" I stared at him in disbelief, Though Jimmy just continued walking. From there on there was no conversation between Jimmy and I. We just walked to my room in silence, I opened the door seeing Charlie sprawled out on her bed stroking the top of her cat's head. She looked up from the book she was reading, her smile faded.

"Indi! Oh come here honey! Thank you professor!" She smiled brightly up at the sex education teacher. "Now, you and I are going to have a girls day." She grinned while wrapping her arms around me and pulling me down onto her bed.

"Well, I'm going. You two have fun." Jimmy said awkwardly before shutting the door and disappearing.

"Now lets bring out the chocolate and movies!" Charlie grinned, as she pulled out a stack of movies and then popped in The Notebook.

Halfway into the movie there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" I said allowing our intruder open the door.

In walked Shadows with a grocery bag in his hand. "For some reason Jimmy thrusted these in my hand, and told me to come up here." Matt huffed. "I swear to god that boy has something wrong with him." He muttered before handing me the bag. I sat on the bed and dug out a quart of Fish Food: Ben & Jerry's ice cream. There was also a note and two other tubs. I pulled out he note and read it out loud: "Keep yer chin up. He'll come to you eventually. Oh! BTW Thanks Matty! There is a tub of ice cream in there for you too. Love Sigmud Frued!"

"Is he trying to make me fat?" Matt whined, as he grabbed one of the tubs along with a plastic spoon.

"Well, we could always go to the gym, and work it off!" I laughed.

"Hm... You're right. Well I guess, Bye!" He was about ready to leave, not until I stopped him.

"Hey, why don't you stay with us and watch the movie." I offered.

"No. I have to leave." He walked out of the door.

"Asshole." I said.

"Detention Miss Lizvett!" I heard.

"Damn it!" I scowled.

"You know, Shadows can be a good guy. If you don't piss him off." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah but he sure does have a PVC pipe up his ass." That statement caused us both to laugh hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENT! I will love you forever and I WILL give a shout out to commenters! Also I will put a naky Shadows, and Zacky in your closet. ;) so PLEASE Comment! <strong>


	6. Ch 6 In the Gym

Ch. 6

"So... I noticed Zacky was all over you, at the club the other night." Charlie smiled, as we were walking to the weight room that Sunday morning.

"You noticed that?" I felt blood rushing to the tip of my ears like a thermometer at boiling point.

"Oh yeah. Honey, even Brian noticed. Hey didn't want to say anything, especially since Sixx and Shads were near by."

"Can I tell you something? But you have to not tell anybody!" I said.

"Not a soul. Cross my heart and hope to die, let the devil spit in my eyes." She crossed her heart with her fingers.

"OK, well yesterday morning, I went to the pool for a swim and well I was...naked. And I didn't know someone was in there, so I continued doing laps. The the guy jumps in naked and swims towards me. When his head pops out of the water," I hushed my voice, "I realized it was Zacky."

"Oh! My! God! You saw Coach V. naky!" She squealed.

"Shh... But anyways, we were surprised by each other the we kissed-"

"Who kissed who? You kissed him? Or he kissed you?"

"Mutual! Then Shads comes in, and I hide in the locker room. Then when Shads left, Zacky got mad at e, and told me to leave." I said.

"Oh! So that is why you were upset!"

"Yeah. So...You and Gates seeing each other?"

"Yeah... But you can't tell anybody! Not a Soul!" She warned.

"Pinky swear!" I smiled. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick Shadows' penis in my eyes!" That caused her to bust up laughing hysterically as we entered through the doors of the gym halls walking to the weight room. There was the clinking of the weights being moved around, which means somebody there. "perfect." I groaned, as I got a view of Shads and Zacky incline bench pressing. "310. That's impressive." I said, letting the two know they weren't the only ones in the room. Shads racked the weights before Zacky looked up from spotting.

"Thanks Miss Lizvett?" Shads said awkwardly. "What're you doing doing here?"

"Well... Since Charlie and I totally pigged out last night, we need to burn off the calories." I smiled.

"OK?" Matt rolled his eyes then went to go do Preaches. I walked over to a bench and began loading weights. Charlie left to go run on the treadmill.

"Hey can someone spot for me?" I asked. Zacky looked up and starting walking towards me.

"235, that's pretty impressive. I didn't know you lift weights." He smiled slightly.

"Thanks. It's just how I work out." I shrugged, before I positioned myself on the bench, and curled my finger around the bar.

"Ready, One, two, three." Zacky helped me lift the weights off the rack, I held it up for a few seconds before releasing, and lifting it again. "One!" I continued for about twenty reps before I had finished. "Great job Miss Lizvett." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I smiled back at him, hiding the sadness that was shielding behind my eyes. Why is he acting as if we hadn't become friends. It's like he doesn't care at all. I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my sweat pants. I pulled it out and looked at the text, which it was from Jimmy.

You're doing great! Zacky will fall head over heels for you!

I looked towards the door and see him peeking around the frame. I rolled my eyes then went to do curls. 'Damn mother fucker. He thinks he can act as if nothing has happened!' I thought. The anger giving more strength and energy. I am really glad I am doing curls 'cause if Zacky was near I would have more thank likely end up pommeling his ass right then and t here.

**I know this one is hella short and I'm sorry :,( But I figure this will be a great place to stop. :D Please comment!**


	7. Ch7 Sorry

Ch. 7

Two weeks have passed and Halloween and my birthday is growing near. Not fun if you ask me. I refuse to speak to Zacky since the gym, and I intend to keep it that way. If he wants to be a eunuch ass-wipe, then he obviously doesn't want anything to do with me. OK, yeah we pass each other around the campus but he doesn't even attempt to make eye contact. What a fucking jerk. I sat at the base of the large Weeping Willow tree, that stood on the far east of the campus. It was quite and peaceful. The book that laid gracefully in my hands, 'Kiss Me, Judas' printed across the cover like a bright red neon sigh that hung in the window of a nearby bar.

I was reading this book for a book report that was due not this coming Friday, but the next. Christ said it was not very appropriate for school, but of course, I ignored him and read it anyways. Phineas Poe is one of my favorite heroes in literature. Taking small drags off my Camel's:Crush' that sat between my index finger and middle finger; my eyes scanned across the pages.

A twig cracked and I look up to see Malinko standing there. "Hi! What's up?" He said.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

"So I was askin' if you want to join me for a hit?" He pulled out what looked to be a ten-sack of sticky-icky Marijuana.

"Fuck Yeah!" I mumbled in complete awe.

"Sweet." He pulled out a glass pipe, with and array of rainbow colors swirling through out the piece. In some areas, such as the bowl, was blackened from previous uses. He pulled a decent sized nug out from the reeking bag and began to pull it apart on his notebook.

Once Malinko hag gotten the weed compacted into the small bowl he took a Zippo lighter out of his pants, placing the pipe up to his mouth and began to inhale the burning green's smoke. Holding in the toxins, he handed me lighter and the pot. This will be my first hit for about two months mow. Well I know it was a day before I was sent to Nightmare. The tingly sensation, the feeling it gave as if there is nothing left in this world. Definitely something I missed, one of the greatest stress relievers.

*X*X*X*X*X*

Jared and I smoked the whole bag, so needless to say, we were high as fuck. We both stumbled back to the dorms; Malinko went his way, I went my own. But I sobered up real quick when I heard and authoritative voice calling my name.

"Fuck." I mumbled as I turn around to face the one and only Sergent Dickhead, with his arms folded a crossed his chest. "Coach."

"Miss Lizvett, are you high?"

"No..." I lied.

"Bullshit. You're fucking lying to me!" His eyes narrowed to sharp slits.

"Yeah I'm high...I'm sorry Zacky!" I could feel warm tears at the brink of falling.

"You should be. I have the right mind to ex-" His voice raise before I cut him off.

"No-It's not that I'm sorry for." The tears have now fallen freely. "I'm sorry for pushing you away, for being a bitch, for-" Now I was the one to be cut off. His soft hand was cupping my chin, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I'm sorry Zacky. I'm so sorry." I wheeped. The coach pulled me into a hug, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and torso. He still smelt like when I first came to Nightmare and I had to barrow his t-shirt because some asshole stole my clothes; come to think of it, I never did get my clothes back.

I felt so safe in his arms, it was like an invisible armored shield surrounding us.

"Come on." He whispered, before pulling me towards the main building. He let go of my hand, and we continued to walk. In silence.

We reached the main building, and through a lot of corridors I've never really been down, until we reached a set of doors. He pulled out a set of keys and chose a specific one that must have unlocked the twin doors; it was a brass square key with many tooth's and crevices. Zacky stuck the key in and turn, the tumblers relinquished and he opened the door, allowing both of us to go in. Once again, both of us were walking down a long ass hallway.

Zacky opens another door which leads into a bedroom like room. "Sh...come on!" He kind of pushed me into the room and shut the door quickly. "It's good not to be seen here. Especially you." He said. "Now sit!" He pushed me down to sit on a desk chair. I watched him pace back and forth trying to figure out what to say. "This is a very serious matter, I mean- I have half a mind to turn you in Indika. Why did you even do it?" He knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his and looking me straight in the eyes.

"I...I...I don't know, I was upset and it was one of those moments and things I haven't done in so long. I'm sorry Zacky." I said to a near whisper. "I should have never smoked that-" He cut me off my placing his right hand index finger on my lips.

"Sh... That is not what I mean. What I mean... Well, that is what I mean. But what serious is us getting caught. I am willing to give this thing a try. Indi, I have grew quite a liking for you, I mean I know it is highly inappropriate but I can't help but think about you, you've changed my life. I don't know what it is but I'm crazy for you Indika. I love you." He said in a carring voice. His hands cupped my face as his turquoise eyes met with mine. He leaned in forward, touching our lips together.

**Disclaimer: The drug use in this story is only fiction. No marijuana was distributed in that making of this chapter.**

**Now that's out of my hands. Please tell me what you think. Comments and recommendations are always accepted :D Please and thank you much :D With lot's of Zacky love to everyone who comments and recommends :D**


End file.
